<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very nice DREAM by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867486">A very nice DREAM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction'>ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Till Death Do Us Part, Writing for Fun, You Have Been Warned, dream on dream in dreams, just writed this and has not checked a thing, sorry - Freeform, sorry sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus just looks at him. Lucifer Morningstar giving him morning kisses and wanted him to stay in bed with him. He felt how his check got radar by every second. This could not be real. This most be a dream. A very weird dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A very nice DREAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! So this is something just written and didn't check. So sorry for any mistake. I maybe fix this later but it is what is for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was waking up, after what seemed like a good night's sleep. He turned around and felt his hand land on a body next too him. </p><p>“Good Morning” he whispers and kisses the person on the forehead and open his eyes slowly. Dark blue eyes meet him and the felt like they were staring a hole in him and he could not do anything else then kiss the person beside him. All he could do was smile at them and give them a kiss while he cuddles into the feeling of home again. </p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“Mm. Just some more minutes. I don’t want you to go.”                                                        </p><p>Marcus just looks at him. Lucifer Morningstar giving him morning kisses and wanted him to stay in bed with him. He felt how his check got radar by every second. This could not be real. This most be a dream. A very weird dream. So Marcus did just late the dream go on and kiss Lucifer hair gently. He took a deep breath and smelled that Lucifer hair conditioner had smelled like the beach. Salty water in the mouth and suddenly Marcus had a dream away to the beach. Lucifer was there. They were laughing, swimming, laying in the sun and the sweetest of kisses was on his lips and saying “I love you.” in the sweetest time.<br/>
But soundly that they get interrupted by Detektiv Decker running to them on the beach. </p><p>“Lieutenant Pierce. We need you at the office now. Lieutenant, Wake up!  Wake up!”</p><p>Suddenly Pierce was fully awake sitting on the bed. The cloak was shotting, 8,30 am. Shit<br/>
He was late, really late. He looks to the other side of the bed that was empty.  But he hadn’t the chances to get up from the bed before at soft knock on the door and Lucifer got in with a plate with breakfast.<br/>
“Good Morning, husband mine.”<br/>
“Morning…” Marcus said while giving Lucifer a confused look. Lucifer just smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Lucifer sates down at the bed at began to it.<br/>
“Shouldn’t you have something, love?”<br/>
“Lucifer,”<br/>
“You need to eat something, honey.” Pet name really?<br/>
“Lucifer, you don’t need to hole up the shard in the house we are not really married. It just undercover.”<br/>
“Well you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today and if we should at like a couple we need to do couples things.”<br/>
“Like breakfast in the bed. Really Lucifer?”<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
“WE are not together. We don’t need to show affection for each other in the house.”<br/>
“Says the person who kissed me  and said I love you, too me this morning.”<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
“And here I thought I was loved and I really hoped I could get over the Detektiv. But seems like that was just I dream.”<br/>
“Wasn’t it?”<br/>
“What?” Lucifer looks at me. This morning was just getting more and more confused.<br/>
“A dream. You kissing me and saying good morning. We were at the beath.”<br/>
“You thought that was a dream?” Marcus just nodded. This was just a mess.<br/>
“I should probably get to work,” said Marcus and began to dress. HE felt how Lucifer was starring a hole in too his back.<br/>
“I called you a day off. Thought you needed the sleep.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“So you can just join me for breakfast and we talk about it.” Marcus sat down on the bed and saw pancakes with smiley faces on it. He could not stop smiling and so the began to talk. For Marcus Pierce first day off in ever too long. It was the best day ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>